


Waiting for Your Boy to Understand

by sophie_448



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: So Gabe tweetedthisand then Pete tweetedthisand then I wrote fic.





	Waiting for Your Boy to Understand

 

Ten minutes after he sends the tweet, knowing the internet will take it as a joke, there’s a knock at the door of his hotel room. Gabe opens it, and Pete’s standing there. He’s got a sarcastic smirk on his face, but his eyes are miserable.

“Didn’t know you cared, Gabey,” he says, quirking a brow.

Gabe shakes his head and joins Pete in the hall. The rest of the band is in the room, celebrating their triumphant conquering of the VMA pre-show. He looks around warily, but the hallway is deserted.

“It was just a joke,” he says. “Didn’t mean to drag you away from charming Young Hollywood.”

Pete’s smirk drops. “I was already on my way here. And tell it to somebody who doesn’t know you.”

Gabe crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t worry about it, Wentz. I didn’t expect—” The rest of his sentence is cut off by Pete grabbing the front of his shirt and dragging him into a kiss.

“You should,” Pete says when he pulls back. “You should expect things from me. I’m not saying I won’t fuck it up, but—you should.”

Gabe runs his thumb over the line of Pete’s jaw. He can feel the smile tugging at his lips. “Okay, if you say so.”

Pete grins back at him. Gabe leans down and kisses it off his lips.


End file.
